Back Again
by booklover812
Summary: After Harry had defeated Voldemort, everybody thought that he was gone forever. But maybe not. After an encounter on Platform 9 3/4, Harry's not so sure about that. A new dark force similar to Voldemort's has arisen and this time, who will defeat it?
1. Chapter 1

**Yay! A new story to replace the old one! This one's not about Harry Potter though, you know that right? So I'm trying something different. This idea just hit me and I thought, "*BLING* Oh! I can do write about this!" so hope you all enjoy it!**

**Flashback**

_The last trace of steam evaporated in the autumn air. The train rounded a corner. Harry's hand was still raised in farewell._

"_He'll be alright," murmured Ginny._

_As Harry looked right at her, he lowered his hand absent-mindedly and touched the lightning scar on his forehead._

"_I know he will."_

_The scar had not pained Harry for nineteen years. All was well._

**Taken from the last page of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, J.K. Rowling**

**Now**

HPOV

I knew I had made a mistake thinking that all was well. All was _not_ well.

After the train heading for Hogwarts disappeared around the corner, I could feel a dark presence settling in the station. I was sure Ginny had sensed it too, for she clung to my arm and looked around distractedly. Lily was hugging Ginny's waist fearfully and the people in the station were also whispering concernedly to one another, as though there was a disturbance; which there was. I was about to walk to Ron and Hermione when I saw them walking hurriedly towards us.

"Harry! Ginny! Did you feel that?" Hermione asked anxiously. "I mean, I felt something… like Voldemort- when the time Voldemort was… back…" her voice trailed off.

Ron looked at her expectantly. "You're the clever one here, Hermione. It should be you explaining to us what _that_ was."

I almost sniggered at Ron's dependence on Hermione. Some things just never change. But realizing the seriousness of the situation, I turned my attention back to the conversation.

"We felt it too. Right, Ginny?" I said. "When the train disappeared around the corner, there was a strange feeling. Like something dark… But it can't have been Voldemort, or any of his followers. The aurors have hunted all of them down. I was with them."

"I don't know…" Hermione said uncomfortably. "Are you alright, Ginny? You look pale."

Ginny nodded silently. "I'm just worried about t- the children. Anything could happen to them on the train. Like during Harry and your third year in Hogwarts…"

"They'll be okay on the train, Ginny! Nothing to worry about." Ron said, trying to brighten up everybody's mood without succeeding. Not even Lily's.

Then the strange feeling came again. This time with it came a ghostly sound. I saw Hermione shudder and pull her cloak tighter around her.

"We'd best be going." She said, looking around the station and seeing the people disappearing through the barrier. "Or else we'll be alone and stuck with the dark presence…"

All of us hurried to the magical barrier which would bring us back to the muggle station, Platform 9, but before any of us could even step into the barrier, Hermione and Ginny gasped and pointed at a dark shape looming up in front of us. Black smoke whirled around the shape, making it look like the time Voldemort had come back from the "dead".

Ginny screamed and hid behind me while Hermione whipped out her wand and started muttering a spell. Ron had taken out his wand too but he held it there and stared blankly at Hermione, expecting her to tell him what spell to use.

What seemed like a hurricane had started up and all the benches, trashcans and plants were being blown off. The sound was deafening and I yelled to Ginny, "Ginny, go through the barrier with Lily! Stay there, you'll be safer!" She shook her head stubbornly and shouted back, "I won't! I'm not a small girl anymore, Harry!" she carefully drew her wand from her pocket and said, "I won't leave you!"

I opened my mouth to say something, but it was cut off by a large _BOOM_ sound and all of us being blown apart.

"Ginny! Lily!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, the hurricane getting bigger and louder.

I could hear Lily screaming and Ron shouting for Hermione but there was no answer from Hermione or Ginny. Confusion had come down upon us and all I could hear was Lily and Ron's screams. I groped around madly for something to hold. But to no avail. Everything was being sucked into the hurricane including me.

I tried to make my way to Lily's screams but something hard knocked my head, _hard_, and I remembered no more.

I woke up and found myself lying on the platform floor, everything looking normal as if the hurricane and the dark figure had not appeared. The benches were back in their usual positions along with the plants and trashcans.

"_Weird…_" I thought. "_Where're the others?_" I got up, the whole platform swimming in front of me. Quickly, I sat down on a bench and waited for the dizziness to wear off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Sorry for the LONG wait! I hope you guys found my last chapter interesting! Read on and give me some reviews!**

**Chapter (2) **

HPOV

Great. Just when we needed Hermione the most, she had to go and disappear. I sighed, things couldn't get worse. But it did.

After rushing over to Ginny and the others, I told them my part of the story. Ron was looking anxiously around the station and I couldn't blame him. His wife had vanished when she was here with us a few minutes ago. It was just natural that he was worried.

There was silence between us for a while until Lily said, "Can we go home, Dad? This place is really creepy…"

Ginny looked at me expectantly and I said, "Yes, darling. Mummy will go with you while I'll stay here with Uncle Ron, alright? You two will be safe at home." This time, Ginny didn't protest and with a small peck on my cheek, she held Lily's hand and marched through the magical barrier. I watched them go with a sinking feeling. But I turned back to Ron who was staring into space with a worried look pasted on his face. A knot formed in my stomach. I wasn't very good at comforting people, but I tried my bad comforting skills on Ron anyway.

"Come on Ron… standing is not going to help us find Hermione, right?" I said, thinking to myself, "_You call this comforting? Sounds more like advising!_"

Ron shrugged and snapped out of his daydream. "You're right. Standing here is no use. We have to find Hermione. Come on!" Good old Ron…

We walked around the station twice but there was no sign of Hermione. Ron was starting to look worried again and turned to me saying, "What if they took her? But you defeated You-Know-Who-"

"Ron, I did defeat him. He's gone. Why do you still call him You-Know-Who?"

Ron ignored my question and continued, "He can't have taken her… unless…" Ron looked up at me, horror upon his face. "Unless, there are still dark forces around!"

"That's what I've been thinking too, but how can it be?" I said, getting frustrated.

"I dunno."

"Listen, I got a plan. I've met this man while I was out on one of my Death Eater hunts. He grew up with Dumbledore, went to Hogwarts and even talked to Dumbledore just before he died! I think that he may know something about this, then."

Ron rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Where does he stay?"

"Er…"

"You don't know?"

"Well, yeah…" I mumbled. Seeing Ron's face fall, I added, "I met him outside his house at that time. He might still be living there. And hopefully he's not dead yet."

"Okay then. Let's go!"

We walked through the barrier and found ourselves back in Platform 9. I jogged to my car and grabbed two broomsticks from the boot.

"We're flying?" Ron asked incredulously. "But there are Muggles around, Harry!"

"It's the fastest way to get there." I reminded him.

Ron grumbled a bit before snatching the broomstick out of my hand. He mounted it and said, "I'll follow you. And make sure you don't do those crazy stunts you always do!"

I winked at him before mounting my broomstick and kicking off into the air.

It felt great to be flying again. I slowed down a little and shouted to Ron, "Hey! Want to see the latest trick I learned?"

I swore I saw Ron roll his eyes. "Nooooooo…" I heard him groan. "You know it makes me feel sick just watching people in the news twirl around on their broomsticks!"

Chuckling, I stood on my broomstick even though we were about 1,353 feet in the air. I stretched my hands out to balance myself and yelled, "Watch this!" I did a loop-de-loop while standing on my broomstick.

I sat back down and sneaked a look at Ron. He was glaring at me and his face was all green. He looked as though he were going to vomit out on me. Suddenly, his cheeks bloated up and he opened his mouth to vomit most of his lunch. It fell straight down.


End file.
